


Massage Oil and Trunks

by Sildurin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Locker Room, M/M, Touch-Starved, handjob, massage oil, sweaty iwaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 11:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21299057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sildurin/pseuds/Sildurin
Summary: After practice, Oikawa has an idea he wants to try with Iwaizumi once the locker room is empty.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 69





	Massage Oil and Trunks

It was already dark when the team of Aoba Johsai finished the after-class training. The team cleaned up the gym properly, mopped the floor, stored the net and poles away and collected every ball they had used and which were lying around in the whole gym.

It was the usual muttering and chatting as they dressed up in their white and blue shirts and walked to the nearby building, housing their club and changing room filled with two rows of tall and heavy looking lockers. There was even a room for showers and some toilet cabins.

Most of them were finished quickly and hurried home to have a warm shower and dinner. The room had been full of sweaty teenager changing into something warm as it was getting steadily cold outside, but now it grew less and less until only Oikawa and Iwaizumi were left.

Both of them were one of the few to directly shower after training. Therefore, Iwaizumi was halfly leaned into his locker, searching for the small bottle of shampoo he had stored there the last time and he was sure to have at least a little bit inside left for one shower.

Oikawa was busy with the locker next to him, humming a song to himself while rummaging in his bag. Iwaizumi thought that he would probably look for his own shampoo which would give him a scent of flowers and freshly cut grass as usual. He couldn't deny to have never made a joke about that. On the other hand was this smell so familiar already that it would be weird for Oikawa to smell differently.

When Iwaizumi finally spotted the blue bottle of shampoo in the very corner of his locker, he suddenly felt soemthing soft and firm running over his back.

"Oik-," he started but cut himself off as he in fact saw that Oikawa had forgotten his bag entirely and stood now behind him, still humming this song which seemed to be stuck on his lips for the entire day already. "What is it?" Iwaizumi asked, still trying to fetch his shampoo.

"Mean, Iwa-chan. Pay more attention to me, will you?" Oikawa leaned even closer and pressed his bare chest against Iwaizumi's back, his hands wandering from Iwaizumi's back to his sides and stomach.

"I do, Oikawa. Just tell me what you want and I might consider joining that idea."

"Really?" Oikawa sounded dubiously. "Though my intention is clear enough?" His hands slipped from Iwaizumi's stomach to his pectoral muscles and grazed his nipples.

Iwaizumi bit his lip. He felt his boyfriend's hands, used to tough training and muscles meant to break whatever if they were supposed to be. They were running over his shirt he still wore to his chest, groping his breast.

"What are yo-?" Iwa pressed the lips together and Oikawa had started to fondle his nipples. "Damn," he exhaled.

"The massage is for free, you know, Iwa-chan," Oikawa mumbled, his voice closer than before. His still soft looking hair tickled Iwaizumi's ear. The alluring voice, much darker and ravenous than his usual tone, made Iwaizumi feel something hot and warm spreading over his body whereever Oikawa was touching him. He couldn't deny that he didn't feel anything at all. But as he knew his boyfriend, he threw a glance towards the door.

"Tell me that you didn't forget to lock the door."

Oikawas hands stopped and Iwaizumi sighed.

"Lock the door, Shittykawa," he demanded. He dropped the shampoo at his jersey inside the locker and put his hands on top of Oikawas, pausing his movements.

"Mean, Iwa-chan." Oikawa pouted and even though Iwaizumi didn't see it, he definitly knew how he was looking, lipps pulled downwards, eyes soft and glittering.

"Lock the door or I'll tell you a couple of insults more. And I know a lot by know, Trashyka-"

Oikawa moved his hands again and twisted Iwaizumi's right nipple, his sensitive one. He couldn't suppress a moan and laid back his head against the setter's shoulder.

"The door, Oik-"

Oikawa continued but there was still some decency left which is why Iwaizumi grabbed his hands once more. He turned around to see Oikawa's soft brown eyes shimmering with a dark lust in them.

Iwaizumi sighed and walked over to lock the door himself.

"No, Iwa-chan. Don't leave me alone."

"Should've locked the door by yourself then."

"But then I wouldn't be by your side." This time Iwaizumi saw his pouting with his eyes and smiled quietly. His boyfriend followed him when he was going to the door and watched him nearly too intensely as he was locking it and returned.

"It's five meters, Oikawa, nothing to cry about," Iwaizumi said once they were standing once more in front of their lockers.

Oikawa shrugged, his hands were still everywhere on Iwaizumi's body.

"So what is your plan? The usual?" Iwaizumi asked and glanced towards the door to the shower room. "If so, we'll get a towel first and not after. Since last time was-"

"No, Iwa-chan, today is different." Oikawa bit his lip and reached for his own locker to grab a small bottle.

"As said, when I should prepare you I would suggest the shower room and..."

Oikawa shook his head and turned the bottle so that Iwaizumi could read it. _Hawaiian Massage Oil_. He frowned.

"What did you plan? Don't tell me that _I_.. "

"No, Iwa-chan, not today." Oikawa smiled. "Lean back and I'll do the rest for now." He pushed Iwaizumi so that he rested against the hard metal.

Iwaizumi watched how Oikawa pulled their bags aside so that they had enough space and less stuff they could dirty. The setter opened the bottle and poured some of the semi-fluid liquid on his fingers where it sticked pretty well. Once he was satisfied with the amount and… stickyness, he lifted Iwaizumi's shirt with his other still dry hand and placed the oily hand on his stomach.

Iwaizumi flinched as the sticky oil was spread over his skin. It wasn't an unfamiliar feeling but after training he just wanted to shower. He didn't mind feeling good but dried sweat and oil and presumbly cum at a later point of time was a bad combination to feel relaxed.

But he went with it. It wasn't usual to do so for him but he saw Oikawa's eager face, concentrated and licking his lips. His trunks didn't do much to hide the growing boner he had. And Iwaizumi couldn't say that he didn't want to feel good today as well. And he was curious of what his boyfriend had in mind which make him look so full of eagerness.

Pratice had been tough and even though they were exhausted, they still had enough energy left for this. Apparently.

Oikawa massaged his stomach, abs, chest and pecs. He even ran his hands over Iwaizumi's arms and hands, sliding along each finger as if he wanted to appreciate their work during today's practice. His boyfriend seemed to have more fun than Iwaizumi himself but he nevertheless felt good, his dick growing interested in his shorts as well.

Iwaizumi did several attempts to reach down and touch his boyfriend's dick but every time Oikawa would shoo him away with a _Not yet, Iwa-chan_ and a smile on his lips_. _

Iwaizumi observed Oikawa's hands and mimic but at some point he leaned his head back against the locker and closed his eyes, trusting his team mate, childhood friend, and boyfriend.

With the sudden darkness the soft touch was much more clearer than before. He breathed in and out and let out small moans. Oikawa was unusual quite today. The eagerness was on a normal level though Iwaizumi knew that they hadn't done much in this direction for nearly two weeks. Exams were around the corner and training was tough with the spring tournament being close.

"Oikawa," he sighed out and reached forwards, somewhere where he assumed his boyfriend. His hand was catched by the firm grip of warm hands and he felt soft lips kissing his knuckles. He opened his eyes.

Oikawa smiled and his eyes were open and clear and there was nearly danger speaking inside of them as he was reaching down and grabbed Iwaizumi's dick through his shorts. He massaged it firmly as he was stroking along the length until he concentrated on the tip alone.

Iwaizumi sighed and couldn't stop a long and deep moan. He thought that this was it but Oikawa wasn't done yet. He tucked at Iwaizumi's trunks and pulled them down, giving his cock the desired freedom and it sprang free and bopped against his stomach.

And before Iwaizumi could do anything, Oikawa grabbed it with his oily hands and tucked at it, stroking up and down the whole length.

Iwaizumi couldn't just watch. He reached forwards and this time Oikawa let him. He pulled down the soft fabric and rustled his way until he could take a grip of his boyfriend's cock, stroking it inside of his pants. His eyes glanced upwards to watch Oikawa's heavy breathing, his exposed chest raised up and down, small droplets of sweat covoured the firm muscles as he wasn't wearing any shirt. They both were focused on the pleasure running through their bodies while they tucked at the other's dick.

It didn't take as long as normally before Iwaizumi felt the heat rising sharply, before he released and came over Oikawa's hand. And Oikawa did the same, heavily breathing as he steadied himself with the other hand against the locker, his face spreading warmth as it was directly next to Iwaizumi's face.

They both gained their breath again, bodies sticky, full of fresh sweat, oil and cum. And Iwaizumi already tried to think of a good excuse to wash his shirt in the washing machine. He was covered in… several fluids which he didn't want to think about now.

"We should… shower," Iwaizumi breathed finally and Oikawa only nodded.

They got out of their clothes and moved towards the shower. And it was such a relief to have fresh and hot water running over their bodies. Iwaizumi nearly smiled as he was finally clean and changed into his jersey and sweater.

They left together and walked towards their homes. The night was clear, only a few clouds were in front of the visible stars. Nobody was seen on the streets as most of the people were already home, having dinner or watching TV.

"I didn't think you would go with it," Oikawa said quietly.

Iwaizumi turned his head and observed his boyfriend, before he shrugged. "I can't really resist you when you're eager to do what you had planned. And I had my fun with it."

Oikawa nodded slowly. "I just couldn't wait to go home. I wanted to do it right there." He had talked quietly, not daring to raise his voice too much when they were talking about this topic on a public street.

"Good though that you waited until the changing room and not inside of the gym."

"Mean, Iwa-chan, I wouldn't dare that." Oikawa seemed suddenly insulted but Iwaizumi knew that it was fake.

"Only once is enough, huh?" He said and Oikawa's face turned red.

"Well," he said and made a gesture with his hand and to wave it off.

Iwaizumi shrugged again. "Just remember to lock the door."

"Sure, sure, next time, Iwa-chan." Oikawa had a smug grin on his face as he turned around, watching his boyfriend.

Iwaizumi blushed. Though it was dark so maybe Oikawa didn't actually see it.

As they were walking home, their hands brushed once in a while. It seemed totally unwillingly but both of them knew that this wasn't true.

**Author's Note:**

> First Iwaoi fic, but definitly not the first planned, ahem. Yeah, more will follow, haha.  
Please leave a comment if you liked it:) 
> 
> [tumblr](http://sildurin.tumblr.com/)  
[twitter](http://twitter.com/sildurin/)  



End file.
